fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saeko Clan
The Saeko Clan belongs to the vast desert of Kaze no Kuni and their loyalty lies with Sunagakure no Sato. The clan is known for their fitness and their excellent tracking abilities despite not being gifted with a sensory ability such as the Jaakugan or the Byakugan. Ideology Having risen to prominence in the harshest deserts of Kaze no Kuni, the Sakeo clan has had to rely on strong familial bonds to make it out there. As a result, elders have made it known to their members that one should keep strong bonds with their spouses, parents, and children. With the recent light that has been shed on the clan, they are slowly acknowledging that admitting one's weaknesses is an important step in bettering one's self. This has become one of the clans core tenements. They believe a person should be well rounded, and considering that they were once extremely backwards in terms of social trends, they believe sending the younger members to the great shinobi hideaway of Sunagakure in Kaze no Kuni will alleviate this attribute. It's evident from these actions that the Saeko also strongly believe remaining humble and seeking advice from others is a good way to go about improving one's self. A collective effort from their members are used in raising their young, as they believe that each of their individual talents could potentially rub off on them. This is especially shown in their hunting patterns when each able Saeko is assigned a youngster to take care of when they're off on their expeditions. While the betterment of their people is essential to the clan, they conversely do not take loyalty to the utmost importance in comparison to other shinobi clans. If one disagrees with another on a matter of principle, they are free to stay true to themselves. This has made several members vocal against the clan hierarchy when they believe they've made a wrong decision. The clan does not have true rules one must abide by, but more of customs and traditions that they just happen to typically believe in. The Saeko generally try their best to have everyone come to a general consensus, but they give leeway to the few dissenting views and let them be. Clan History The story of the Saeko clan begins deep in the wastelands of Kaze no Kuni prior to the creation of Sunagakure. The Saeko were known to be brutal hunters and trackers who followed the migratory patterns of big game in the desert. Then, the clan had mostly been seen as an exotic and occult group of individuals who were unique for their strangely sharp incisors and canines and dark skin which were rumored to be a result of generations of exposure to wildlife and the sun. Every now and then, they were sought after in the West and subsequently hired as mercenaries for wealthy Lords to use their exceptional tracking abilities to hunt down criminals, while their beautiful women were offered in marriages to forge petty alliances. As the wealth of the clan rose, so did their recognition. Despite this, at the time of Sunagakure's formation, the Saeko was merely overlooked by other clans due to their foreign tongue. They were seen as potentially unable to be a part of this new village because of their strange ways. In an attempt to be seen a dutiful to the concept of a ninja village in Kaze no Kuni, the clan willingly donated their knowledge of the vast West in the form of natural medicines, placement of essential oasises, and protection of those who came their way. If they could not be a part of its founding, they wanted it to be known that at the very least they supported them. Several decades had passed, and the clan had once again fell into obscurity while they continued to live in the badlands. It wasn't until a small girl named Saeko Kasumi, had arrived in Sunagakure in search of asylum from radicals in the clan who had not wanted her to be the clan's heir, talk less of the fact they wanted her dead. Her father, the clan's head, believed that this valuable time could have been used to form her into the clan's first ever kunoichi. As she grew older, she became more and more import to the clan because of her connections in Sunagakure. She was the bridge between the Saeko and the village. Seeing her become a powerful ninja, even marrying the Kazekage has made the Saeko much more open to the idea of becoming shinobi and made her father trust her with handing off the clan's leadership to the woman. As a whole, the Saeko believed the power of shinobi would make the better as a people. Clan Hierarchy While initially being very patriarchal and backward, the Saeko have started to adapt to the newer trends of their time. They used to be of the thought that elders had always known what was best, but now they listen more to the opinions of their younger generations. Despite this, a bit of elitism still resides in the clan. Respect and attention goes to those who are the most powerful, and as a result this has made more and more of the Saeko want to become shinobi. The clan has one head who seemingly has executive power, while other leadership positions in the clan are filled by elders. These are followed by hunters who help gather the needed food for the clan. Now that shinobi are slowly filling the ranks of the clan, they have been chipping away at the respect these hunters have due to their much more advanced ways. Shinobi skills have proven more able to provide the daily needs of clan members when compared to unorthodox hunting and farming techniques. Kekkei Genkai Expert Hunter-Gatherer Senses For hundred of years the Saeko have lived nomadic, hunter-gatherer life styles. They have reached the epitome of human ferocity. While they occasionally come off as a bit uncouth their abilities shine when they are tasked with battle. Living in the wilderness has allowed the Saeko to emulate animals and improve all five of their senses to a significant extent. They can track and take down opponents with relative ease and it is this trait that has made the clan valuable in Sunagakure's eyes. Their methods are often regarded as rather brutal, but they are also extremely successful in killing. Most Taijutsu has the focus of brute force, but sacrifices a lot of effectiveness. The Saeko see battle as something that should remain 'serene'. Saeko styled Taijutsu is centered on killing and ending battles or at the very least land debilitating blows instead of lengthening them. Their no-nonsense approach comes from the scarcity of available meat in the desert. They regard prey getting away as being wasteful. With humans they regard this to be even more essential because they run the risk of losing the secrecy to their ways. Fitness The Saeko are rumored to be among the healthiest individuals in the shinobi world. They have been blessed with phenomenal genetics that have proven to give them the edge in physical combat. As a result they are inclined to work with their hands and learn Taijutsu. While not all Saeko members are hunters, many are considered thin, agile, and limber. They learn hand to hand combat techniques from a young age. Their genetics give them an incredible metabolism and an even more graceful aging rate than the Uzumaki. While it may not help much on the battlefield it is said that once a Saeko hits the age of 30, they only age at a third of the speed of the average person. However, unlike the Uzumaki, few Saeko are centurions due to their ever combative lifestyle. This fitness translates to an amazingly durable body that can withstand the harshest of conditions. These desert dwellers have an indomitable physical stamina that allows them to keep going on for hours, even at very high intensities. The beating sun does almost nothing in hindering them nor do other major burdens caused by nature or Ninjutsu. If ones aim for taking on a Saeko is wearing them down, chances are that it simply won't work. This stamina is directed towards Taijutsu and other physical activities. The Saeko are also quicker on average than their fellow Suna shinobi. When combined with their stamina, it makes them exceptional runners. Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Clans Category:Sunagakure Clans Category:Kaze no Kuni